


Matted Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Keller breaks Neal out of prison and then keeps him in a dependent and abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matted Up

**Author's Note:**

> **(Spoilers for Seasons 1-5)**

Neal was surprised when the guard came to get him for another visitor. Peter and Mozz had already been there. He was even more surprised when he saw Matthew Keller casually lounging in a chair.

"Hello Caffrey," Keller greeted him with his customary sneer on his face.

Neal's stomach twisted but he replied neutrally, "What do you want, Keller?"

Keller smirked, "Hey, is that anyway to greet a friend?"

Neal said coldly, "We're not friends. What do you want?"

Keller chuckled, "How'd you like to get out of here? 

Neal asked suspiciously, "How?"

Keller handed the guard a package to give to Neal and instructed, "I know some guards who are willing to look away while you walk out. Wear this."

Neal asked, "Suppose I get out? Then what?"

"Then I give you a place to live and you come to work for me. Once I know I can trust you, we'll be partners," Keller proposed.

"Why would I do that? You must think I'm crazy," Neal dismissed him.

"No, I think what's crazy is you staying in here wasting away. If Peter Burke could get you out, he would have done it," Keller pointed out.

"If I break out, Peter will just track me down and find me again. I served almost all of my four years the first time. I can do it again," Neal insisted.

"You didn't have me to help you last time. You don't see anybody putting me in prison, do you? We could do so much more as a team," Keller argued.

The guard told them, "Time's up. Come on, Caffrey. Back to your cell."

Keller concluded, "Just take the package and think about my proposal. I'll be back next week to see if you've made up your mind."

"Don't hold your breath, Keller," said Neal.

That night, a couple of prisoners slipped into Neal's cell and worked him over while the two guards looked the other way. As they left, one of them said, "It's better to be with Keller than against him."

It was a rough week with unprovoked attacks on the successive nights, some more brutal than others, but none of them sexual.

When Peter came to visit, he was appalled at the obvious bruising. He asked, "Neal, did somebody get upset with you? Is anything broken? Have you been to the infirmary?"

Neal sighed, "No, Peter. There's no permanent injury. Listen, I need to get out of here. Things aren't going to get any better in here."

Peter looked at him sadly and assured him, "I'm doing everything I can. It's going to take some more time, though. Reese is trying to help me. Maybe I could talk to him about how you are being treated."

"It won't do any good," Neal said fatalistically. "Peter, I just don't know how long I can wait."

"What else can you do?" Peter asked. "It's not like you have a lot of choices."

Neal nodded, "No, not really." The guard ended their visit and Neal went back to his cell feeling hopeless.

Mozzie showed up next. He was outraged by Neal's beaten up appearance and threatened to take all kinds of actions, but Neal knew none of them would help. He informed Mozzie, "I had an offer from Matty Keller to get me out. I might have to take it."

Mozzie asked, "What's his price?" 

Neal grimaced, "Working for him. But I'm more worried about the price of not accepting his offer. That's what behind these beatings."

"Are you sure?" asked Mozzie.

Neal nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Keller didn't show up and the beatings continued with the addition of violent sex acts. Neal was forced to blow his attackers and they finger fucked his ass and threatened worse, but they stopped short of outright rape. Neal knew that would be the next step and he wasn't sure he could take it.

Finally, Keller got a message to Neal saying, "Wednesday night. Everything's all set up. Take it or leave it. Now or never."

Neal decided to take it. He put on the guard uniform that Keller had provided and used the other items in the package to access locks and make his way outside. There was a driver sitting in a delivery truck waiting right outside for him.

"So you're Keller's new boy?" the driver greeted him. "Good luck, man. It's not an easy job."

Neal said quietly, "I've known Keller for a long time. I know I'm going to have to pay him back for this."

The driver shrugged and told him, "Might as well relax. It's going to be awhile before we get there."

Neal asked, "Where's there?" The driver laughed, "You don't know? Oh man, I really feel sorry for you."

Neal kept quiet. He would find out what was in store for him soon enough. He closed his eyes and got some much needed sleep.

When the truck finally stopped, Neal struggled to see where they were. It looked like some sort of country house. He hadn't bothered paying attention to how they got there because he figured it really didn't matter.

Neal knew he owed Keller for getting him out of prison. He was willing to pay that price. Maybe it wouldn't even be that bad. He'd worked with Keller in the past.

The driver told Neal to get out and he drove away, leaving Neal standing outside at the end of a driveway. Neal saw Keller coming out of the house to meet to him. What he didn't see were the two men who quietly came up behind him and jerked his arms back behind his back.

"Hello, Neal," Keller greeted him. "Don't mind my friends there. You'll get used to them. Just remember, they will do anything I tell them."

Neal frowned, "Not much of a welcome for your future partner, Matthew. I thought we had a deal."

"Oh, we have a deal, alright," Keller laughed. "My part was getting you out. Your part is just starting. You're going to need to be trained to be my partner."

Keller nodded to the men who were gripping Neal's arms and said curtly, "Bring him inside."

Neal wondered what was in store for him. The men were not particularly rough with him and the inside of the house was warm and pleasant when they entered. Neal looked around, but he didn't see anyone else around.

Keller asked solicitously, "How are you feeling, Neal? I guess it got a little rough for you in prison."

"You know it did, Matthew. Your boys worked me over. I decided it was better to see things your way. Now what do you want from me?"

Keller smiled, "I think some rest is in order first." He nodded at one of the men holding Neal and said, "Go ahead and take him in the bedroom and strip him down. Then you can give him his first night medicine."

Neal winced, expecting another beating, but the men were very businesslike in steering him into a small dark bedroom and removing his clothes. Neal cracked, "Gee, fellas, I don't usually sleep in the nude."

He felt a sharp jab in his buttocks and things immediately started getting very blurry. He managed to mutter, "Hey, you drugged..." before he lost consciousness.

When he awoke he was still naked in the dark bedroom. His hands were wrapped in gauze and his wrists and ankles were secured to the bed with leather restraints. Neal felt groggy and only gradually regained full consciousness. 

Neal called out, "Hey, is anybody here? I have to take a piss."

Matthew Keller appeared in front of him and said casually, "So? Go ahead."

Neal said again, "Come on, I have to piss. I don't want to wet the sheets."

"That's the least of your worries, Caffrey," replied Keller. "I don't care what you need to do and I don't care what you want to do. You are going to learn to submit to me completely before you earn any privileges."

"Okay, Matty," Neal agreed softly. "What do you want me to do?"

Keller laughed cruelly, "Oh no, it's not going to be quite that easy, Neal. First I have to break your will."

"Why?" asked Neal. "Why go through all this? I'm willing to work for you. I know I have to pay you back."

"That's good, Neal. That's a good start," Keller said coolly. "I just want to be sure you understand the meaning of submission. I'll see you in a few days. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Why don't you let me help you," suggested Neal. Keller responded firmly, "You're not ready yet."

Keller walked out of the room and Neal sighed. He wondered what kind of game Keller was playing and how long Keller intended to keep him tied up. He decided to play along and be cooperative in hopes of cutting the process short.

Since there weren't any options, Neal went ahead and peed in his bed. A little while later, he was keeping his mind busy composing Haiku poems in his head when one of his burly captors walked in. He frowned at Neal's wet sheets and turned around and walked back out.

In a minute he returned with a long willow stick. He proceeded to calmly lash Neal's thighs with the switch hard enough to make them bleed. Neal stoically bit his lip and held his breath and mentally counted the lashes. He counted twenty before they abruptly stopped. His tormentor walked out of the room without saying a word.

Neal breathed deeply and tried not to focus on the pain. He was beginning to worry about what Keller had in mind for him. When he could relax a little bit, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next time he awoke, he felt cold and stiff and uncomfortable. He was still alone in the room so he called out, "Is anyone here?"

This time his other guard walked into the room. Neal asked, "What should I call you guys? Do you have names?"

There was no answer. The man simply approached Neal with a cup of broth in his hand. He lifted Neal's head slightly and put the cup to his mouth. He said tersely, "Drink."

Neal drank the broth gratefully. It was warm and he was hungry and thirsty. He asked, "Do you think I could get a blanket? It's chilly in here."

The man just turned and left the room, leaving Neal feeling depressed and confused. In a little while, Neal began to feel strange. His thoughts were wandering bizarrely. When his eyes were closed, he saw pulsating colors against his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, the ceiling seemed to be rotating and undulating and his mind was projecting patterns onto it.

Neal thought he heard music playing somewhere in the distance. He tried to call out for someone to come, but he found himself babbling nonsensically. The hallucinations were becoming more intense and he dimly realized that the broth he drank must have been laced with a hallucinogen.

Neal tried to tamp down his panic and ride out the strange trip. He hummed to soothe himself and rocked himself on the bed. Occasionally he cried out, but he managed to calm himself. Finally, the intensity subsided and he was able to relax into the experience.

Sometime later, one of the guards came in and observed him silently. Neal did not try to talk to him. He just waited to see what he would do. The guard stood staring at him impassively for awhile and then walked out again.

Eventually, Neal fell asleep again. A guard brought him a drink of water and he cautiously drank it. When he awoke again, he had lost all sense of time. It was impossible to tell day from night in the dark room and he had no idea how long he had been there. Worse yet, he didn't have any way of predicting how long he would be there.

At some point, the guard brought him another cup of broth. He raised it to Neal's lips and Neal turned his head away. The man calmly walked out and came back in with a syringe. Neal watched as his captor jabbed the needle into his upper arm.

Neal felt the onset of the sedative effects almost immediately. This time when the guard raised the broth to his lips, he didn't resist. Shortly after he finished it, he was alone in the room again and the psychedelic experience started up again. Because of the sedative in his system, Neal had trouble maintaining any control over his mind and his reaction.

It seemed like the drug was going to last forever. Some of the time Neal giggled, sometimes he screamed, but mostly he just lay there shaking and suffering through the drug's effects. When they finally subsided, he fell asleep.

Some time later, the two guards noisily entered Neal's bedroom clanging pots and pans. One of them was also blowing a shrill whistle. Neal's hands were still bound and restrained so he couldn't cover his ears. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he screamed, "Stop!"

To his complete surprise, they stopped. They approached him and he winced, but they silently went about unsecuring and then resecuring his ankles and wrists. They even unwrapped and rewrapped the gauze bandages around his hands. In the process, they stripped his dirty sheet off the bed and replaced it with a clean one. 

One of the men was larger than the other with bulging weightlifter muscles. The other was tall and tattooed and he had a shaved head. Neal nicknamed them Burly and Curly in his mind. They were brisk and businesslike and didn't say a word. They didn't even look at his face. Neal could see it would be useless, and probably dangerous, to try to physically resist them.

Instead, he kept up a steady stream of chatter. "Hi guys! Good to see you, too. Nice day, isn't it? Careful now. Hey, do you guys have names? No? I think I'll call you Burly and Curly then."

They didn't even bother to tell him to shut up. They just completely ignored him. Neal tried, "How about a shower? You know I've had to pee on myself. If you keep me here much longer, I'm going to have to take a shit, too. That won't be pretty."

Still, he got no response. They went out of the room for a moment and then returned with speakers and a strobe light. They turned on a recording of loud annoying traffic sounds and turned the pulsing light on. Burly brought Neal his broth.

Neal sighed and drank the broth. He laughed, "Does Keller want to drive me crazy? Is that what this is all about?" 

The next eight hours were a nightmare. Neal tried to keep his eyes closed and shut the sound out of his mind, but the hallucinogenic drug made it nearly impossible. He became agitated and angry and fearful and giddy by turns. He writhed on the bed and pulled against the restraints.

As soon as the light and sounds were turned off, he slept. He still had no way of knowing what time it was or how long he had been there. He felt hungry and thirsty and filthy and cold. He wondered how long Keller planned to keep this up.

Neal tried to sleep as much as he could and, when he was awake, he tried to mentally make lists of the works of famous artists and the works displayed in different museums. Anything to take his mind off his horrendous situation.

Eventually, Keller returned. He strolled into the room where Neal was tied up and waited for Neal to look at him. He smiled and said, "I trust my men have been treating you well. Oh no? You look like hell, Caffrey."

Neal tried to compose himself. He replied, "Oh hello, Matty. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Oh, cool and calm, are you? Well, I see we have more work to do before you're ready to submit to me," Keller said sardonically.

Neal panicked and cried, "No, no! Matty, please. I'll do whatever you want. Don't leave me."

Keller nodded cautiously, "Well, that sounds better, but I need to know if you're sincere."

Neal begged with his eyes. He asked, "What do you want me to do? Just tell me."

Keller walked over to him and possessively stroked Neal's arm. He leaned over and put his face right in front of Neal's. He said, "You're mine, Neal. All mine."

As he walked out of the room, he turned back and told Neal, "For being so cooperative today, I'm going to let you have a blanket. See you tomorrow."

Curly brought a soft clean blanket in and placed it over Neal. His first thought was whether there was any way he could use it to help him get loose, but he soon just succumbed to the comfort of feeling warm.

Burly brought him some water and his broth. Neal drank it and waited for the psychedelic hallucinations to begin. Instead, he just felt a sense a profound peace and even euphoria. After a while, he realized that the broth must have been drugged with something different that time. 

Neal lay back and enjoyed his pleasant drugged state, not really thinking about anything. At some point he felt his cock get hard and he rubbed himself against the blanket. Without realizing it, he moaned, "Oh, Peter. Peter, please." He managed to fantasize enough to come and then drifted into sleep.

When Keller returned the next time, he frowned, "I heard you soiled your new blanket that I gave you, Neal."

Neal stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was the drug you gave me."

Keller smiled cruelly, "You were fantasizing about your lover, Peter Burke. Before you leave here, you will only be thinking of me."

"Yes, anything you want. Do you want me to blow you? Do you want to fuck me? I'll do anything you say," Neal promised miserably.

"Well, well. You are coming along just fine," Keller said approvingly. He walked over and pulled the blanket back so he could see Neal's cock. He stroked it sensually and coaxed Neal, "Come on, baby. Get hard for Matty."

Neal's heart sank. He didn't think he could do it and he was afraid of what Keller's response would be. To his relief, Keller just replaced the blanket and then kissed Neal hard on his lips. He said softly, "I guess you're going to need a little more encouragement."

Neal sighed and wondered what was going to happen next. He tried pleading, "Matthew, please untie my hands. If I could use my hands, I could make myself hard for you."

"Oh, don't worry. You will, Neal. You will," chuckled Keller and he left again.

Neal waited, idly wondering when Burly or Curly would bring him more water and broth and what kind of drug might be in it. When they finally showed up, they only gave him water. Neal asked, "Hey, didn't you guys forget something. Where's the broth?"

For the first time, Curly smiled. He said pleasantly, "How would you like a bath, Mr. Caffrey?"

Neal exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, I would adore a bath. Really?"

Curley nodded and Burly smiled, too. They untied his feet from the bed but left them bound to each other. With one on each side, they removed the bandages from Neal's hands. While he gratefully stretched his fingers, they each took the restraints off his wrists, keeping a tight hold on his arms.

The two large men dragged Neal into a bathroom and lowered him into a tub of lukewarm water, not letting go of his arms. Burly washed Neal with a soapy washcloth using one hand while keeping a vice grip on his arm with his other hand. Neal smiled and tried to charm them. He figured cooperation might get them to relax their hold on him.

"So, that feels good. I'd be glad to wash myself so you don't have to. After all, you're not nursemaids," Neal said in a placating tone. "I'm no match for you guys anyway, even if I were stupid enough to try to get away."

They ignored him and hauled him out of the water. While they dried him off, Neal tried to make the most of the personal contact with them. He asked, "Are you going to brush my teeth, too? After all, I'm sure Matthew wants me to have sweet breath when he makes love to me."

They brought him over to the sink and held up some mouthwash for him to rinse with. Neal sighed and conceded, "I guess that's better than nothing. What's next? Are you going to shave me, too? Are you going to dress me?"

"Not yet," Curly said without emotion. They put a clean sheet on his bed and then laid Neal back on it. They refastened the restraints on his wrists; they tied his ankles together, but they did not strap them to the bed. To Neal's relief, they didn't wrap his hands in gauze again.

When they had finished securing him, they put his blanket over him and left the room. Neal called out, "Hey guys, thanks! Come back and visit anytime." 

Neal lay back enjoying feeling clean and warm and stretching his fingers and bending his knees. He wondered how long it would be before Keller came to abuse him. He didn't expect him to be gentle, but he hoped he wouldn't be too brutal.

Hours of silence went by and Neal struggled to think of something to keep his brain entertained. Instead, he kept wondering if Peter was trying to find him and what Peter would do if he did find him. Would he put him back in prison?

Neal yawned and managed to sleep for awhile. He had no way of knowing, but he thought it was for a few hours. He called out, "Hey, did you forget about me? Could I get some water? I'm hungry, too."

There was no response. Neal found this prolonged abandonment and silence even more disturbing than the drug trips or even the lashing. He was bored and could not keep his mind from running over and over the circumstances that had led to this whole situation.

He had only been trying to help Peter. He tried not to let Peter know how he had done it, but wasn't it better to have gotten Peter free? After all, nobody knew better than Neal how it felt to be in prison for something you didn't even do. He found that out after Kate's plane blew up.

He definitely didn't want to start thinking about Kate, or worse, her plane blowing up. He definitely didn't want to think about James shooting the Senator and he didn't want to think about Sara leaving for London. He didn't want to think about Adler or the Nazi sub either.

He didn't particularly want to think about Keller, but he did. He tried to remember back when they had been friends and partners, what Keller liked and didn't like. There must be a way to get to him, to gain his goodwill and maybe even some degree of trust.

He thought about escaping. He tested the cuffs on his wrist to see if he could loosen them. He wondered if there was anything he could get his hands on to use to pick them. If he managed to get out of the restraints, what would he do then? He was naked and he had no idea where he was.

Neal sighed. He knew he was only getting depressed. He tried to distract himself by thinking back on cases he and Peter had solved together. He remembered how it felt the first time they were intimate with each other and how Elizabeth had generously given them permission to be together.

Just when the positive memories were beginning to lift his spirits, Keller strolled in and turned on the light. He had his usual sardonic smirk on his face. He looked Neal over and then met his eyes. Neal silently looked steadily back at him.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Keller asked casually. Neal nodded carefully and said, "Thanks." 

Keller came closer to him and pulled back his blanket. He began absently running his fingertips over Neal's body. The light touch on his skin made Neal shiver involuntarily. Suddenly Keller gripped Neal's biceps and leaned in so their faces were close together. He swore intensely, "God, I want you, Caffrey."

Neal tried to hide his surprise. He smiled and said enticingly, "I want you too, Matty. You can untie me. I'll stay here with you and make you happy."

Keller looked unsure for a moment. Then his face contorted with rage and he slapped Neal hard across his face. He said bitterly, "Don't fucking play with me, Neal."

Neal tried to remain calm. He pleaded, "Matthew, I'm not. I want you. I do."

Keller folded his arms across his chest and said, "Prove it. Get hard for me. Show me your lovely cock wants me."

Neal stammered, "I-I'm not sure I can. Can you help me? Can you touch me, Matty?"

Keller smiled, "I think I know how to help you." He replaced the blanket and walked out. 

Just as Neal's hopes plummeted, Curly walked in with some broth and some water. He held up a little blue pill and said, "You're supposed to take this."

Neal dutifully swallowed it. He had an idea what it was. He drank the broth, curious to know what effect it would have on him, if any. Curly left and Neal closed his eyes and waited.

He drifted to sleep without even realizing it. When he woke up, he felt relaxed and calm. He wasn't sure if that was the effect of a drug or not. He decided he should try to practice getting hard on command so he could perform for Keller.

He lay back and closed his eyes and his mind pictured Peter's warm brown eyes smiling down at him as he slowly gently eased into him. Neal rocked his hips to match the imaginary fucking. Suddenly, he was very hard. His cock was lying straight up against his abs and throbbing.

He realized his suspicion that the blue pill was Viagra had been correct. He wished he could reach down and touch himself. Instead, he closed his eyes again and tried to rub against the blanket. His mind filled with images of Peter again.

Would Peter really put him back in prison if he found him? Should he have waited to see if Peter could have gotten him out? Would being beat up and raped in prison have been better than this? Why hadn't he just tried to run when he could have?

Neal's erection subsided with all the negative thoughts and he sighed and squirmed to try to get more comfortable. He felt restless and vaguely depressed.

Burly came in carrying something over his arm. He held up a pair of expensive blue silk pajamas for Neal to see. He said briefly, "I'm supposed to put these on you." Burly carefully freed one extremity at a time and slipped the pajamas on. He looked down at Neal and asked, "Want more water?"

Neal joked, "I don't suppose I could have a cup of coffee. Some Italian Roast would be nice. That's my favorite kind, but I'll take whatever brand you have."

He was shocked to see Burly nod seriously. He was even more surprised when Burly returned with a mug of steaming coffee. Neal could smell it as soon Burly entered the room and he knew it was Italian Roast. Burley carefully held it to Neal's lips so he could drink it.

The warm familiar liquid cheered Neal, but not for long. After the man had left with the empty cup, Neal felt his head swimming. He sighed his resignation as he realized the coffee had been drugged. Soon he was overwhelmed with a pleasant relaxed feeling. He found himself smiling inexplicably.

Before long he moved his cock against the silky pajamas and again he immediately became very hard. He rocked back and forth just to enjoy the sensations without really thinking of anything.

When Neal opened his eyes, he saw an amused Matthew Keller standing there watching him. He smiled with a hint of real warmth and asked, "Feeling good, Neal? What do you have to show me?"

Neal grinned foolishly and proudly raised his hips to tent the blanket. Keller laughed softly, "Oh that's good. I guess you're happy to see me now."

Neal continued smiling and lazily nodded. He didn't try to talk since he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. Keller removed the blanket and fingered Neal's taut cock. He said, "Now ain't that a pretty thing?"

Neal tried to press into his hand and Keller gave a pleased little laugh. He asked, "Do you want to come for me, baby?"

Neal nodded slightly and continued to try to rut against his hand. As Keller's fingers closed around his shaft, Neal's smile spread across his face and his blue eyes looked up at Keller with devotion. Keller gave a little laugh and fingered his own crotch with his other hand.

He said, "Oh, now look what you've done. Maybe we can come together." He sat on the side of the bed so he could comfortably jack them both. He took his time, using his thumb to smear Neal's precum over the sensitive head of Neal's cock.

When they were both getting close, Keller asked breathlessly, "What are you thinking about now, baby?"

Neal struggled to concentrate on looking at Keller and managed to say, "You, Matty."

Keller moaned and jerked harder until Neal was coming. Keller finished a few strokes later. He leaned over so his head lay on Neal's chest. Neal tried to rub his chin against Matty's hair.

Keller got up after a minute and wiped himself off with Neal's sheet. He said, "I'm going to leave the cum on you, Neal, so it will remind you of me when you feel it." He bent over and kissed Neal gently on the lips, saying, "You did good, baby."

In his drugged confusion, Neal felt unreasonably pleased with himself. He gave a satisfied little moan and as Keller left the room, he mumbled, "Bye." Then he slept for a long time.

Neal woke up restless and nervous and uncomfortable. He squirmed around a little and felt the sheet sticking to his cock. He groaned as he remembered Keller's visit to him. He felt like such a slut to have enjoyed himself so much, even if he was drugged.

That evening, Burly came in and informed him, "Matthew would like to have your company during his dinner."

Neal replied, "That's nice. Are you asking me if I want to join him?"

"Ah, Matthew said you might need a little incentive. He said to unbundle your feet and let you walk," Burly told him.

"Well, in that case, I just happen to be free for dinner tonight. Take me to him," said Neal humorously.

Burly untied Neal's ankles and he stretched his legs and wiggled his feet to get some circulation to them. He asked hopefully, "Could we just stop by the bathroom so I can make myself beautiful for Matthew?"

"Do you need to use the toilet?" asked Burly suspiciously. Neal nodded. He used the toilet and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He asked Burly if he could shave but he just shook his head no.

Burly took Neal to join Keller in a richly appointed sitting room. Neal could see a sumptuous bedroom through an adjoining door. He commented, "Nice place, Matthew."

Keller's eyes glinted as he replied proudly, "Well, I may not have Neal Caffrey's refined tastes, but I know luxurious. Look - I have a present for you."

Neal opened the package Keller handed to him and was surprised to find a beautiful silk robe in navy blue. He knew the color would play up his attractive eyes and compliment the light blue silk pajamas he was wearing. He put the robe on and said warmly, "Thank you, Matthew. Does this mean you are starting to trust me to be your partner?"

Keller chuckled, "It might be a small step in that direction, but you have a few more tests to pass first."

Neal offered, "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it if I can."

Keller's eyes narrowed. "That's your problem, Caffrey. There's no 'if you can' about it."

"O-Okayyy," Neal stammered. "Okay. Whatever you want. I'll do it."

Without ceremony, Keller pushed his own silk lounging pants down and commanded, "Crawl over here and suck my dick, then."

Neal dropped to his knees and complied. He closed his eyes and tried to give the best blowjob he could without thinking about whose cock he was sucking. Keller responded by moaning and thrusting roughly towards Neal's throat, but he didn't come.

When he was ready, Keller said dreamily, "Now I want to fuck you, baby. Get on your hands and knees and show me your gorgeous ass."

Neal gulped back his distaste and did as he was told. He had been expecting something like this. Keller got on his knees behind Neal and pushed up his robe and pulled down his pajamas. He stroked Neal's ass and asked lovingly, "Do you want me, baby?"

Neal nodded, but Keller wasn't satisfied. He said harshly, "Don't worry. You will. You'll scream out my name before I'm through with you."

He licked his fingers and tried to press them into Neal. When Neal remained tightly clamped shut, Keller sighed and conceded, "I guess you need a little lube. I'm going to spoil you."

Neal was grateful for the reprieve and, with a generous amount of lube, he was able to accept Keller's large cock with a moderate amount of pain. He tried to transport himself in his mind to some other pleasant place and ignore Keller's coarse sweating and grunting and swearing and rough thrusts.

Keller flattened Neal to the carpet and reached his hand underneath to enclose Neal's barely hard cock. Keller panted, "Come on, baby. Show me how much you want me."

As much as Neal tried, he could not respond to Keller's repulsive insistence. To Neal's surprise, Keller withdrew and then slapped Neal hard on his ass. He said tensely, "Not ready to make love yet? That's okay. Let's have a drink. I have some very good wine. Don't you agree?"

Neal nodded uncertainly at the vintage bottle of Bordeaux that Keller held up. He said, "Yes, that's a very impressive label, Matthew."

"I got it for you," Keller said proudly. "I know you're kind of a wine snob, I mean connoisseur. Will you drink a glass with me?"

"Of course," Neal agreed hesitantly. "Um, I'm sorry I couldn't.... Well, it's been a difficult few days, you know. I'm not myself."

"A few days? Is that what you think? Oh, Neal, you've been here a couple of weeks," Keller informed him.

"Really?" asked Neal incredulously. "Well, I guess I just lost track of time."

"Yes, you've been my guest, or I suppose you could say, prisoner, for quite awhile now. I can assure you no one is out there looking for you now. I put out a rumor that you had escaped to Europe. Just as well for you, though. You know, if Burke found you, he'd put you right back in prison. He was furious that you escaped," Keller grinned.

Neal tried not to think about what Keller was saying. He asked him, "So now that I am your guest instead of your prisoner, I would like to have a glass of that good wine."

Keller smiled bitterly, "Say please, Neal. The only way you'll get anything here is to be nice to me."

"And if I am?" asked Neal curiously. "If I'm nice to you, then what?"

"Then everything I have will be yours, too. We'll be partners, like I told you," promised Keller.

"Well, that sounds like an awfully good deal, Matthew. I'm willing to try it," conceded Neal.

"It beats your alternatives," laughed Keller, as he handed Neal a glass of the rich Bordeaux. "Here, enjoy."

Neal sniffed the wine and swirled it in the glass out of habit. He took a small sip and nodded appreciatively. He said, "This is excellent. Why are you treating me so well all of a sudden?"

Keller smiled genuinely for the first time, "Because I want you and I'm testing to see if you're really ready to submit to me."

"I didn't know partners had to submit to each other," Neal said lightly, enjoying his wine.

"Not to each other. You are going to submit to me, but you won't regret it. As long as you make me happy, I'll give you everything," Keller explained.

"Everything except my freedom," Neal pointed out. Keller admitted, "Except that."

Neal thought a minute and sipped his wine. Finally he said, "Okay."

"Okay what?" asked Keller with surprise. Neal said simply, "Let's be partners. I'll submit to you. As you pointed out, I don't have any other good options."

Keller said excitedly, "Now that's smart, Neal. You won't regret it. You'll see."

Neal finished his wine and Keller poured some more in his glass. Keller got a bottle of pills out of the pocket of his robe and shook one little blue pill out and offered it to Neal. He said, "Take this; it will help your enthusiasm."

Neal did not resist. He swallowed the pill with another drink of wine. It was then that he began to feel to the effects of the drug Keller had slipped into his first glass of wine. He felt light headed and happy and affectionate. His skin tingled and he craved touch.

Neal didn't say anything to Keller about feeling the drug's effects. He just sidled over to sit next to him and lean back against him. He rubbed the back of his head against Keller's face like a dog who wanted to be pet. 

Keller chuckled, "Feeling more affectionate, are you? That's good, baby. That's good."

Neal hummed a little and suggested, "Why don't you pet me? You know I could shave for you if you like. I offered but your goon wouldn't let me."

"Don't call them goons, Neal. Tom and Harry are very reliable employees. They'll do whatever I ask them to," Keller admonished.

"Are Burly and Curly your partners too then?" asked Neal jealously. 

Keller laughed, "Is that what you call them?" He petted Neal's hair and consoled him, "Not partners like you, baby. How are you feeling now? Good?"

Neal spread his legs and purred, "Mmm, yeah. Very good. See for yourself." 

Keller giggled, "Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Come here, baby."

Neal straddled him in the chair and rubbed against him. He closed his eyes and let the drug lull him so he could participate actively in sex. The Viagra made it easy to get hard and Keller took a little time to fondle him sensuously. 

Keller easily slid them to the floor and turned Neal over. He grabbed some lube and worked his fingers into a more welcoming Neal. This time when he put his hand around Neal's taut cock, Neal rutted against him excitedly. Keller thrust inside him roughly, but Neal did not complain.

After Keller came, he jacked Neal to finish him off. It didn't take much. In Neal's drugged mind, he was thinking this really wasn't so bad. At least until he could find a way to escape or until Peter found him.

That night in bed, he started wondering if Peter was looking for him, or if he thought Neal was in Europe, as Keller said. He also wondered if it were true that Peter would put him back in prison if he found him. Neal thought he probably would. 

He decided his first move should be to try to contact Mozzie. He would know what to do. One thing for sure, it was going to take more than one quick fuck to get Keller to trust him. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bed frame again.

The next day, Neal waited anxiously for someone to come and get him. Hours went by and no one came. Neal tried singing to keep himself company. He found himself wishing he could have some more of the drug that made him feel so good. He thought it must be some kind of synthetic Ecstasy.

Finally, Curly walked in with some water and some broth and some toast. Neal cracked, "Oh, I see I've graduated to toast now. Where is Matthew today? Am I going to get to see him?" 

Curly said with no expression, "Matthew said to tell you he would be gone for a few days."

Neal asked a bit frantically, "Is he going to keep me tied up the whole time he's gone?"

"You can have your hands untied to eat. You can go to the bathroom twice a day. And you can take a shower before the next time he sees you," Curly stated.

Neal nodded. He felt depressed but he knew it wouldn't do any good to complain. He would just have to wait it out. He would have to submit.

About a half an hour after he drank the broth, he realized it had contained the hallucinogenic drug again. He clenched his teeth and tried to resist its effects until he realized it would be better just to relax. He could hear music from time to time, but he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined.

Days and nights and weeks went by with Neal never knowing if he would be drugged or fed or fucked or coddled, until he became more and more sensitive to Keller's moods and how to please him. He was losing his memory of any other life outside his strange prison. It was becoming the only reality that mattered.

He craved the euphoric drugs and Keller's attention and approval, as everything else was boredom or pain. Even pain was better than boredom. He had no idea how much time had passed. There was no routine to his life. Most of the time, he didn't know if it was day or night.

Neal gave up all thought of ever being rescued or escaping. His only goal was to succeed in pleasing Matthew Keller. He was learning how to do that to an alarming degree. The drugs eroded his resistance and made him even more dependent.

Gradually, Neal was allowed more freedom since he no longer had any interest in anything outside the confines of his imprisonment. He exercised in a well equipped gym. He showered and shaved and dressed in a luxurious wardrobe of casual clothing and loungewear provided by Keller. 

Neal rarely saw Curly or Burly around any more. When he did, they were courteous to him as they went about their duties as housekeepers and maintenance men, but Neal knew their main function was as security guards.

Neal knocked on the door of Matthew's private bedroom suite. When Keller gave him permission to enter, he eagerly went in, carrying with him a bottle of expensive champagne to surprise him.

Neal walked over and gave Matthew an affectionate kiss. He offered, "I brought you a present so you could take a little break. You work too hard, Matty."

"Aw, thanks, baby," replied Matthew. "You're so cute. You just want to get high again, don't you?"

Neal giggled, "Maybe, and I want to be with you. You're always going off and leaving me here by myself. I get bored."

Matthew poured them each a glass of champagne and held out a pill for Neal to take. Neal took it and swallowed it gratefully. He watched with anticipation as Mathew poured something else into their drinks.

Matthew noted, "This is your favorite, isn't it Neal?" Neal eagerly nodded and accepted the glass from him.

They drank down the first glass quickly and soon they were feeling the euphoric aphrodisiac effects. They continued drinking more champagne and flirting until they were both very high.

Matthew smiled fondly and said, "Com'ere, baby. Sit on my lap. You make me so happy. I love having you here."

Neal cuddled onto his lap and nuzzled his neck. He said, "I wanna make you happy, Matty."

Keller laughed with delight and tilted Neal's face up for a long deep kiss. He sighed, "I've wanted you to be mine for such a long time."

"Yours, Pe'er," Neal purred carelessly. Keller abruptly dumped Neal on the floor and said harshly "What?! Did you call me Peter? Are you still mooning over Burke after everything I've done for you?"

Neal felt confused. He denied, "No, Matty, you. It's you I want. Pe'er doesn' care about me. He wants to put me in prison. You got me out."

Keller calmed down a little bit. "That's right. Peter doesn't love you, Neal. I do. I take care of you."

Neal smiled, "I love you too. Wanna fuck? Want me to blow you? I want to make you happy."

Keller grabbed him roughly and bit his neck. He cooed, "That's my good little slut."

After they had rough sex, Neal fell asleep lying on Keller in his bed. That had never happened before and it seemed to bring a turning point in their relationship. Keller began to treat Neal more humanely, though he still drugged him regularly.

Neal busied himself with painting and reading when Keller wasn't around. He made sure to be interesting company for Matthew. His life became a pleasant blur of material comfort, attention from Keller, and sex and drugs. He no longer thought much about life outside the confines of his comfortable prison.

He was more and more dependent on Keller to supply him with the drugs he craved to make his life his more bearable. He was punished severely any time he displeased him and he believed Keller when he said he would kill Neal before he would ever let him go.

The next time Keller told Neal he had to go away for a few days, Neal begged to go with him. Keller confided, "Soon, Neal. I'm making arrangements to broker some valuable art for some Iranians. Then we'll have enough money to go live in Europe."

"What kind of art do the Iranians have?" Neal wondered. "I thought the ayatollahs disapproved of art."

Keller explained, "That's just it. They've had the Shah's vast collection of twentieth century art hidden away ever since their revolution in the 1970's. Now some valuable pieces are being smuggled out."

"Where do you fit in, Matthew?" Neal asked. "I bet they need you to hook them up with American buyers who can afford to buy it. Is it illegal for Americans to purchase the smuggled art?"

"You're so smart, baby. That's where there's money to be made by brokers like me who can make the sales happen," Keller confirmed.

In the back of his mind, Neal realized that this was the kind of case that Peter's White Collar team was likely to be involved in. He begged, "Oh please, Matty, let me go with you. I get so bored here when you're gone. And I can help you."

Keller waivered. He considered, "Maybe it's time for me to make you more of a real partner. You could be helpful in authenticating the pieces. We're talking about art that hasn't been seen for forty years."

"Oh please," Neal repeated. "I know I could help you and I'd love to see the art, too."

Keller gave in. He said, "Come here and take your pills and let's fuck. Then you can pack and tomorrow you can come with me."

Neal threw his arms around Matthew's neck and kissed him. He promised, "You won't regret it. I'm so happy!"

The experience of being outside Keller's estate for the first time in many months felt very strange to Neal. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Some small part of him even wondered if he might be able to escape.

Neal put that thought out of his head. He had nowhere to go unless it was back to prison. His best bet was to stick with Matthew and go live in Europe with him. He was determined to show Matthew how useful he could be as his partner.

Keller reached over and patted Neal's leg. He asked sympathetically, "Nervous, baby?"

Neal smiled shyly and nodded, "A little." He accepted a pill that Keller handed him and swallowed it. "Thanks. I have a hard time getting along without these now."

"It's okay, baby. It's just another reason you need me, another reason to stay with me." assured Keller.

Before they arrived at their meeting, Matthew coached Neal about the men they were meeting and the art that was to be transferred. He told Neal to examine the paintings without saying anything until they had a chance to speak in private. Neal felt unnaturally calm because of the drug he had taken and agreed to cooperate completely.

As soon as they were all inside their meeting place, the Iranians produced the paintings. Neal was astounded when he saw the famous masterpieces they had. He began to examine them for authenticity, but he felt sure they were not fakes.

Suddenly, Neal heard shouts of "FBI! Freeze!" And the room was being swarmed with agents. Neal looked up directly into the eyes of Peter Burke. His heart leapt and then just as suddenly plummeted.

Peter shouted, "Neal!" He started toward him, but Neal backed away toward Matthew Keller.

Keller said threateningly, "Well, Neal, who's it going to be? Me or Petie boy here?"

Neal gazed up at him and swore, "You Matty. I'm yours." He couldn't bear to look at Peter.

Peter strode fearlessly across the room and wrapped his arms around Neal. He forced him to look him in the eye. He said, "I don't know what this sick fucker has done to you, Neal, but you know you don't belong with him."

Neal tried to get away. He protested, "N-no, Peter. You'll put me in prison. Let me go."

Peter gripped him tighter and insisted, "No. I'm not letting you go. I love you."

Neal glanced back toward Keller and saw him aiming his gun at Peter. Neal yelled, "No! Matthew, don't shoot him. Shoot me." He threw himself between the two men.

Keller said sadly, "So that's how it is, huh? You'll always love him." He turned his gun on himself.

Neal yelled, "No! Matty, don't!" Peter echoed, "Keller! Don't do it!"

Just as Keller closed his eyes and readied to squeeze the trigger, Agent Diana Berrigan leapt toward him and knocked the gun away. She gripped his arms and twisted them behind him. Another agent quickly assisted her in handcuffing him.

Neal had tears running down his face. He cried, "Matthew, I'm sorry. I didn't know about this."

Keller gave him his most jaded smile and said, "I know you didn't, baby. We would have made good partners. Take good care of him, Burkie. You don't deserve him."

As Keller was escorted from the room, Peter hugged Neal tightly. Neal buried his face in Peter's chest. When Peter tried to lift his face to look at him, Neal resisted.

When Peter finally looked into Neal's blue eyes, he saw fear and confusion. He also suspected that Neal was drugged. He said gently, "I can't imagine what you have had to go through these last few months, but I understand that it's affected you."

"Are you going to take me to prison now, Peter?" Neal asked despairingly.

Peter smiled, "No, I was able to get permission to get you out right when you left. If you had waited another day, you would have been free. Now we'll have to deal with the fact that you escaped, but I expect we'll be able to show that you were forced by Keller."

"You were coming to get me out the day after Keller broke me out?" Neal anguished.

"Yes, I couldn't let you stay in there and get beaten up. I put more pressure on Hughes and we were able to convince them to release you to my custody again," Peter assured him.

"But then why didn't you come after me?" Neal protested. "You have no idea what Matthew, I mean, Keller put me through."

Peter sighed, "I've been looking for you, Neal, but Keller put out the word that you had fled to Europe. I didn't know what to believe. Even Mozzie didn't know where you were."

Neal felt weak kneed and grabbed on to Peter for support. Peter said kindly, "Come on. I'll take you home with me and then you're going to have to be in a hospital for a little while. You're going to need time to recover."

Neal nodded numbly. He couldn't process everything that was happening, but he felt incredibly relieved. At the same time he felt ashamed and afraid. Peter had no idea what Neal had done to survive.

As if reading his mind, Peter rubbed his arm and assured him, "You did what you had to do to survive, Neal. I understand that."

Neal looked up into the familiar warm brown eyes and sighed, "I missed you so much, Peter."

Peter tightened his arm around Neal and gave him a reassuring smile. As he began walking Neal outside, he said lovingly, "Come on, let's go home, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> The characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV without the sexual context).


End file.
